


Burning Down

by Urania_baba



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: Fanart.More angst.Inspired by Sia'sFire Meet Gasoline.





	Burning Down




End file.
